


The Bust Before the Boom

by ace_fordays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_fordays/pseuds/ace_fordays
Summary: The inseparable trio in college, 4th year Economics student Bokuto, Kuroo, and 3rd year Akaashi, are dealing with Bokuto's heartbreak and mood swings.Bokuto deserved better. Akaashi thought. He deserved someone who knew how sweet and caring he is. He deserved someone who would be able to keep up with his mood swings, someone who wouldn’t leave him when things got hard. Bokuto deserved the world, the moon, the stars. Bokuto deserved someone who wouldn’t break his heart. Bokuto deserved him. Wait…. What?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Bust Before the Boom

**Author's Note:**

> boom and bust - noun  
> economics  
> series of good and bad economic periods
> 
> It's been ages since I last wrote and this is my first AO3 work! Let me know what you think! Your comments are much appreciated.

"She broke up with me.. Lin broke up with me." A teary eyed Bokuto ranted. Akaashi Keiji, although familiar with all the mood swings of his best friend, has never seen him this broken. "Hey let's ditch classes today Bokuto-san. Let's go out and have lunch at your favorite ramen place, my treat." Bokuto looked up at his bestfriend with tears in his eyes and just nodded.

_ Need back up, Lin broke up with Bokuto-san.  _ Akaashi secretly texted Kuroo.

_ Shit, I’m already in class. Let me know where you guys are headed, I’ll follow once I’m done.  _ Kuroo replied

That’s how it’s always been. Whenever anyone from their trio got hit with life’s inconveniences, the other two would be there to pick up the pieces of the battered party. Their friendship was stable. It was one of the most stable things in their lives as soon as they hit college. It didn’t matter that Akaashi was one year younger than Bokuto and Kuroo. They treated him as an equal and Akaashi treated them with respect and adoration.

“It’s not fair Akaashi, I did everything I could to make her happy.” Bokuto whispered into his now soggy noodles. Akaashi couldn’t say anything to make him feel better. He knew that. He knew better than to rebut a depressed Bokuto’s statement. He just listened. He waited until Bokuto could get everything out of his chest.

“Hey, can we get out of here Kaashi? I don’t really feel like eating anymore. Sorry I wasted your treat” Bokuto mumbled.

“No worries Bokuto-san, where do you wanna go?” Akaashi answered.

“Let’s go to the hideout”

Karasuno Café was their little hideout, unbeknownst to majority of the student body since it was tucked in to one of the smallest alleys in the campus. They stumbled upon it once because Bokuto took a wrong turn to a party and since then, they’ve been regulars here.

“One iced Americano and one Caramel Machiatto please Tsukki”

“Coming right up Akaashi-san” the blonde barista answered

Bokuto went to the garden, lit one cigarette and took a long drag.

“Not to pry, but something seems wrong with Bokuto-san” noticed the blonde

“Break-up” mouthed Akaashi

A handful of regulars came in and out of the café but Akaashi and Bokuto just stayed there, talking about what Bokuto feels, what he wanted to do with the break-up, and what he wanted to do with his life in general. Akaashi just listened, gave his reactions whenever necessary, gave a pat in the back when Bokuto’s voice cracked before crying. Without noticing the time, it was already dark when Akaashi got a message.

_ Where are you guys?  _ Kuroo texted

_ Krsno Café  _ Akaashi answered

“Oya, oya, oya, that long face won’t do my buddy Bo. I got us invites to JZJ Bar’s opening night! Time to wreak havoc with our newly single musketeer, right Akaashi?” Kuroo shouted at the two. Akaashi sighed, he knew his liver was in danger the moment Kuroo suggested a bar. Bokuto’s eyes lit up, a glimmer of happiness at the thought of forgetting the pain with alcohol.

“You’re paying Kuroo.” Bokuto answered.

“That’s what I’m here for bro! I got this.”

JZJ was more a club than it was a bar. Flickering lights, booming music, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hung in the air.

“Hey Bo, I got us this table.” Kuroo beckoning the silver haired man to his side. Bokuto took his place beside Kuroo.

“Finally, chairs.” Akaashi said as he slumped in one of the ottomans. The night was still early, and the trio were already downing Jaegerbombs like it was no one’s business.

The club was getting packed and the boys were getting drunk, it was the perfect time to let loose on the dance floor. A tipsy Bokuto unsteadily stood up from their table and headed to dance but stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar brunette dancing and laughing next to a blonde with piercings.

“Lin…?” Bokuto muttered in shock. He felt like he was doused with ice water, frozen in his steps, a mild panic attack creeping up on him. He felt a firm hand on his back, ushered him away from the scene and into the back exit of the bar.

Akaashi.

Bokuto broke down, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Akaashi knew better than anyone else what to do when this happened. He let Bokuto cry on his chest and hugged him. The big massive muscly man that was Bokuto, hunched helplessly and crying on his chest. Akaashi felt a pang of anger for the ex-girlfriend that made his best friend into this mess.

Bokuto deserved better. Akaashi thought. He deserved someone who knew how sweet and caring he is. He deserved someone who would be able to keep up with his mood swings, someone who wouldn’t leave him when things got hard. Bokuto deserved the world, the moon, the stars. Bokuto deserved someone who wouldn’t break his heart. Bokuto deserved him. Wait…. What? Bokuto deserved… him? What a funny thought, Bokuto didn’t deserve him. Bokuto was too good for him. Bokuto was pure, honest, and his best friend. Bokuto didn’t deserve someone who approached him over the guise of friendship, fully knowing and wanting more. Akaashi scoffed. “He deserves better”

Days turned to weeks, turned to months since the JZJ incident, Bokuto was getting back to his old boisterous self.

“Akaaaaaashiiiii” Bokuto yelled as he saw his bestfriend getting down from his Honda sedan.

“Good morning Bokuto-san. It’s a bit early to be shouting this much” Akaashi greeted his senior.

“Hey Akaashi, free up your lunch schedule! I’m treating you to ramen today!”

It’s funny that Bokuto should even ask Akaashi to free up his lunch schedule when all of Akaashi’s free time is given to Bokuto. Since the JZJ, Bokuto and Akaashi have been inseparable. Kuroo has been tied down by school work, council commitment, and a new *secret* person he’s been seeing so he’s barely had time to meet with the two.

“Two orders of Tonkotsu Shoyo Ramen please” ordered Bokuto. Akaashi was staring at the silver haired man when two golden eyes looked back at him

“Earth to Akaashi, are you there?”

“Yes, sorry Bokuto-san. I’ll have orange juice for my drink.”

The server took the menu and headed back to the counter to punch in their orders when Akaashi noticed a familiar face enter the restaurant. His face stiffened. Bokuto seemed to notice Akaashi’s face.

“What’s the matter Kaashi?”

Akaashi processed the outcomes of telling Bokuto the presence of his ex-girlfriend in the restaurant, (A) Bokuto would be over her, and continue on with his meal with Akaashi, (B) Bokuto would lose composure and have a mild panic attack in the restaurant, (C) Bokuto would want some sort of closure and approach her then they’d work it out and then they’d get back together….. Akaashi overthought. Out of all the outcomes, he really didn’t want C to happen but he had no right to control Bokuto’s actions.

“Lin’s here” Akaashi whispered. Bokuto’s eyes grew larger at the mention of her name. Akaashi pointed to the corner cubicle with 3 girls.  _ Please be A, please be A _ Akaashi quietly chanted in his head.

Bokuto stood up,  _ shit it’s C _ , Akaashi panicked in his head.

Bokuto calmly approached the last cubicle and excused his ex from his group. He took her to the side and started talking to her. They talked in the side. Bokuto brushed a tear that fell from Lin’s cheek, then hugged her.

Akaashi’s heart sank.  _ Shit, it really was C. Why did I have to be right? _

Bokuto went back to their table after talking to his ex. Akaashi didn’t want to ask what the conversation was about. Come to think of it, Akaashi didn’t even pry why Lin and Bokuto broke up. Bokuto just always said he tried his best.

“Kaashi?” Bokuto broke his thoughts. “You okay? You seem quieter.”

“Sorry Bokuto-san, just giving you some space in case you need to process your conversation with Lin-san”

“Don’t you want to know what we talked about bud?”

“Not unless you want to share it Bokuto-san”

“I will share it in due time Kaashi, I don’t want to hide anything from my bestfriend”

That was the end of their conversation regarding that matter. They ate their noodles in peace talking about which professor was giving them a hard time, which groupmate was a leech, what they were having for dinner with Kuroo. Mostly Bokuto talking.  _ This is how best friends talk  _ thought Akaashi.

_ Three Musketeers Group Chat: _

_ Akaashi: Sorry I don’t think I’ll make it to dinner tonight. _

_ Bokuto: Y Kaashiiiiiiii _

_ Kuroo: Yes, Y AKAASHI?? I was going to bring Kenma to finally meet you guys _

_ Bokuto: WHAT? KENMA? AS IN THE KENMA KOZUME FROM BUSINESSS AD’S STUDENT COUNCIL?? _

_ Akaashi: … _

_ Kuroo: Cat’s out of the bag hehe _

_ Bokuto: WOAH. GRATS BRO!! ATTA BOY! _

_ Akaashi: Congrats Kuroo-san, I’ll make sure to join some other time. I just have to finish the Microecon paper with Osamu tonight _

_ Kuroo: Well what can we do? Studies come first. Make sure to join us the next time Akaashi! _

__

_ Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou, who would’ve thought _ Akaashi thought to himself. 

“Excuse me, Akaashi, this graph is wrong. They would have to intersect at a much lower point given the conditions.” Osamu talked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Oh you’re right. I’m sorry I might’ve missed that.” Akaashi answered. The two continued on their task at hand.

“Finally, we’re through!” Osamu quipped as he stretched out his arms. 

“Finally, I was starting to see demand and supply graphs everytime I closed my eyes” Akaashi joked. 

“How about we grab some food before we head out?” asked the grey haired boy. 

“Sounds good”

The pair made it to an onigiri stall close to the dorms and were happily munching down when Akaashi heard a familiar noise.

“HEY, HEY, HEY, IT’S AKAAAAASHIIII”

Bokuto shouted and put his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder.  _ He smelled of booze _ thought Akaashi. Bokuto eyed the grey haired man with Akaashi. 

“You ditched me to hang out with this dude Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, his golden eyes looking at Akaashi’s. Akaashi swallowed his heart back down.  _ Quiet heart, he’ll hear you screaming _ .

“Bokuto, he ditched me and Kenma too okay!” Kuroo said drunkenly followed by a shorter blonde with long hair walking wobbly right behind him.

_ That must be Kenma _ thought Akaashi.

Akaashi hastily apologized to Osamu for the ruckus his two friends caused during their mealtime. 

“Sorry Samu, but I don’t think these two can be left to their own devices to get home in one piece. Thanks for helping out with the paper. I’ll go ahead”

“Bye Samooooooo” Bokuto blurted out. Akaashi made a mental face palm.

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, care to explain how you got to this state, this early in the night?” Akaashi asked as he helped the silver haired guy walk.

“Kenmaaaaaa please tell the pretty person helping me walk how I ended up like this” Bokuto yelled.

_ Pretty person.. what is Bokuto saying.. _ Akaashi blushed

“Hi, I’m Kenma.” Said the blonde guy timidly “Bokuto said he wanted to play a drinking game to get to know me…”

“And he suggested Never have I ever! Are we in highschool or something??” Kuroo added

“Shaddup bedhead!” shouted Bokuto

Akaashi massaged his temple.  _ This is getting out of hand. _

“Can we maybe not disrupt the entire dorm with this ruckus?” Akaashi asked, patience running thin.

“BUT AKAAS…..” Akaashi put a hand on the silver haired man’s mouth as they entered their residence. Their eyes locking in place as they were head to head.

“….shiii” Bokuto continued quietly

_ Shit, shit, shit. Why did I do that?? Heart quiet please. Brain, good going, losing yourself in that moment _ Akaashi mentally scolded his body parts.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think it’s a good idea to alert the RA of your presence and state right now. So please keep it down.” Akaashi scolded Bokuto.

Bokuto’s golden eyes were looking intensely at Akaashi’s back on their way back to their rooms. Kuroo and Kenma following closely behind.

“Does Bokuto like Akaashi?” Kenma whispered to Kuroo

“I don’t think Bokuto even knows the answer to that.” The black haired boy answers back.

Akaashi wasn’t able to sleep that night. Mentally going over his stupid actions until the sun came out. Maybe he should avoid Bokuto for the time being. If it wasn’t for his hands, he may have done something far worse. He can’t afford to lose Bokuto because of his stupid actions. He has to chill the hell down. He needs to reset his emotions and for that to work, he has to keep his distance.

Akaashi made it to his next class, Micro Economics. Great, Osamu will be there. He still has to apologize for the behaviour he witnessed last night.

“Samu, sorry again about the behaviour of my two idiot friends last night”

“It’s no big deal, it was funny seeing you scold two seniors.”

“Let me make it up, I’ll treat you to some onigiri again”

“I won’t say no to free food. I’m actually free after this class, how about it?”

As soon as class ended, the pair went to the parking and into Akaashi’s sedan to head to the onigiri stall.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto waved to the raven haired boy as he was leaving the class but his call was cut short. He saw Akaashi leaving the classroom with “Samoo” He felt a pang. He saw them go in Akaashi’s car. He felt annoyed.  _ Why is Akaashi hanging out with that Samoo guy and where the hell is he going?  _ Bokuto thought. Bokuto huffed and went on his own way.

_ Why am I annoyed that Akaashi is out with the Samoo guy anyway? He’s still my bestfriend right? It’s not like I'll be less of Akaashi’s bestfriend if he hangs out with that Samoo guy. I’m bestfriend number 1. But why am I being annoyed over Akaashi hanging out with Samoo again? I don’t get annoyed with Kuroo hanging out with Kenma… Oh right, Akaashi was different from Kuroo..  _ Bokuto’s thoughts were interrupted by a call.

_ Bro, where u at? _

_ Hey Kuroo, I’m at the Economics building _

_ Join me and Kenma for lunch _

_ Ok, come pick me up here _

Bokuto sees a silver pick-up truck stop infront of him.

“Bo, get in” Kuroo calls from the passenger seat

The three get to the nearest wings place and order. Bokuto sighs, a little bit too loud to be ignored.

“Bro what’s wrong? You’ve barely touched your Buffalo wings”

“I’ve been thinking..”

“Don’t do that, you’re not good at that bro”

Kenma punches his boyfriend while barely looking up from his tablet.

“Don’t say that Kuroo. Let him finish” Kenma scolds him. Kuroo pouts at his boyfriend and lets his friend continue.

“As I was saying, I’ve been thinking, I may actually be in love with someone?” The silver haired guy confesses

Kuroo claps, Kenma puts down his tablet. Both waiting with bated breath for the continuation of the statement.

“So I never told you why Lin and I actually broke up. I think I should start from that. I really liked Lin but I kinda felt that our relationship was forced. I always tried my hardest to be nice to her, to treat her right. Looking back, that’s maybe why I was so devastated. I really did try my best. She was super nice to me too. I felt like it could work.

But sometimes, I found myself comparing her to someone in my head. That sometime became more often. I guess she could sense it. She became more irritable. I couldn’t blame her. She was fighting for affection from someone she couldn’t even see. Eventually she snapped.

After I saw her in JZJ, I felt how much of a failure I was. She was nothing but nice to me and I couldn’t give her my heart. What a joke” Bokuto narrated.

“Let me just say something right there. Don’t blame yourself for something you don’t have control over. You tried to make it work Bo. We just can’t force ourselves to love someone. Ok, continue.” Kuroo interjected.

“So before I could have a full blown panic attack in the middle of the dance floor, Akaashi led me out the back door. Then I cried. I cried over how much of a failure I was. I couldn’t let out any words but the fact that Akaashi was there made me feel better. He didn’t say anything as well but I felt safe. Then it hit me, I was comparing Lin to Akaashi…” Bokuto exhaled.

“And after that, I just wanted to be with Akaashi whenever I could. I knew it in my heart that I had feelings for my best friend. I just didn’t want to believe it. Maybe I was just latching on to something that was comfortable. I tried reasoning with myself. I didn’t want to lose him.. If I lost Akaashi because of something I couldn’t even be sure of, I don’t know where I’d go. Every moment I spent with him only solidified my emotions, I was damn sure I loved him.

When I saw Lin in the restaurant not long ago, I apologized to her. She cried but she understood. She was happy I was able to gather up my courage and tell her about it. She told me she was rooting for me. I didn’t what she was rooting for exactly… but I was just glad to get that off my chest. It was the closure I needed. Then you told us that you were dating Kenma, and I got a bit jealous. Not of Kenma but at how you were able to get together. And I can see how you guys look at each other and I must admit, I wanted something like that..”

“So what exactly is stopping you Bokuto?” Kenma asked

“Well first off, there’s that Samoo guy. Earlier, I just saw Akaashi get in his car with him. And I just got so annoyed I was glad you guys invited me for lunch. More important than that, what if Akaashi doesn’t feel the same way and he decides to get away from me. Like I said, I don’t think I can be without Akaashi. I don’t know when it happened but he suddenly became the world to me.”

“Bro, I never thought you could be this cheesy. BUT I do believe in you. And I believe in Akaashi. We’ve been the three musketeers for almost our entire college life. I don’t think Akaashi is the type to throw away our friendship just like that. In the worst case scenario, he’d find a logical solution to address your emotions without making you feel like you lost him as a friend” Kuroo assured the silver haired mess

“So are you saying I should shoot my shot?” Bokuto asked

“Bro I’m telling you to shoot your shot, make a rebound, follow through, dribble through the heart.” Kuroo told his best friend.

“We’re cheering for you Bokuto!” Kenma added.

\--

“I’m stuffed. Thanks for the treat Akaashi!” Osamu said as he got in Akaashi’s passenger seat

“Sure! I owe ya after seeing what happened yesterday anyway.” Akaashi answered.

“You sure act cute when you’re with your boyfriend.”

Akaashi almost choked on the water he was drinking.

“Bb..boyfriend??” he asked

“Oh sorry, wasn’t he your boyfriend? My bad, I just assumed because he was extremely possessive of you. I could feel him shooting daggers with his eyes yesterday..”

“You must be mistaken, Bokuto-san was probably just shooting you drunk eyes haha” Akaashi laughed uncomfortably.

Their conversation was cut by Akaashi’s phone ringing.

“Oh sorry could you pick that up Samu? I didn’t bring my Bluetooth, I can’t answer while driving”

“Hello, this is Akaashi’s phone, he can’t answer right now, he’s got his hands full.” Osamu answered the phone.

“Who is this?” The icy voice was loud enough that Akaashi heard it without having to put it on speaker.

“Speaker-mode” Akaashi mouthed to Osamu

“Bokuto-san, sorry I’m driving. I had Osamu answer the phone. What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked

“Are you free right now? Meet me in the hideout” Bokuto asked coldly

“I’ll just drop Osamu back in the building and I’ll head over there.” He answered and the line died

“Not your boyfriend huh?” Osamu joked. “I could feel the death stare through the phone if I’m being honest.” He added

Akaashi glanced an annoyed look over at Osamu but he felt his heart racing. Osamu bid Akaashi a goodbye as he stepped out of his car.

“I know it’s not my place to say but if you’re going to keep saying he isn’t your boyfriend, maybe you should make it clear to him? Or do you actually want to be his boyfriend?” Osamu winked at Akaashi who furiously hid his blushing face.

Akaashi drove away before Osamu could tease him any further. He was nearing Karasuno Café and his heart was beating overtime.  _ What could Bokuto want to say for him to be that cold? _ Akaashi’s mind was going into overdrive thinking of all the possible things that could happen.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called as Bokuto lit his cigarette.

“Akaashi, go ahead and order, I’ll be inside in a bit” answered Bokuto

“Hi Yamaguchi, I’ll have an iced Americano please”

“Hi Akaashi-san. Coming right up! Oh please also follow me to your table. I’ll send the iced Americano over there” the freckled barista replied.

_ Follow him to the table _ ? Last time Akaashi checked, Karasuno Café was not the kind of café where you were ushered to your seat. He shrugged his thoughts and followed Yamaguchi to  _ his  _ table. They were getting farther away from the normal dining area and were getting to an indoor garden with a table set for two.  _ Weird, they have a set up like this here _ he thought.

“Please have a seat Akaashi-san, I’ll come back with your order” Yamaguchi said as he left him alone.

_ What in the world is happening, why did they bring me to this table? With Bokuto-san, this will almost feel like a date. Wait, Brain, get a hold of yourself and heart, I swear you better behave yourself  _ Akaashi quietly thought to himself.

“Akaashi..” Bokuto’s voice was soft, very different from the coldness over the phone. His heart skipped. 

“Could you believe they actually have a mini indoor garden here?” Akaashi asked Bokuto

“I just found out from Kuroo, that’s why I asked to book this table here”

“You asked to book the table here?”

“Yeah, I mean I can’t just confess to you in a totally regular place, right?”

“Bokuto-san.. what?”

“OOMPH” Bokuto eyes widened and he face palmed himself.

“Damnit, my mouth moved before my brain could process.” Bokuto fumbled.

“Anyway, that’s out of the way, I wanted to confess my feelings to you Akaashi. I wanted to let you know that I love you. I wanted to let you know that I couldn’t imagine life without you. The reason it didn’t work out with Lin was because she wasn’t you. I kept comparing her to you, to the way you take care of me, the way you handle my mood swings, the way you make me feel, the way you don’t invalidate even the stupidest of my ideas. I don’t know when it happened but I am sure, I am in love with you Akaashi Keiji.”

Akaashi was left with his mouth agape. He didn’t expect this from Bokuto.

“Well…? What are you thinking Kaashi??” Bokuto impatiently asked

“I came here fully expecting an angry Bokuto-san.. I don’t know what to say actually.” Akaashi answered

“Well, do you feel the same way, or should I bury myself six feet under the ground out of shame for this?” Bokuto jokingly asked

“You don’t need to bury yourself six feet underground Bokuto-san. I feel the same way about you too. I just was way too chicken to say anything. I don’t know what I’d do if you rejected me..”

“Me reject you? I don’t think that was possible Kaashi. You are the world to me.”

“And you are the stars I look up to Bokuto-san”

“Hey guys! Akaashi likes me back!!” Bokuto shouted to the door

“Congrats Bokuto and Akaashi!” Kenma smiled as he opened the door

“Congrats Bro! Time to schedule double dates now!” Kuroo added as he popped the party popper

“Wow, all that before I served the Iced Americano” Yamaguchi laughed 


End file.
